


A Sleigh Ride Together With You

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Snow, Surprises, carriage ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate surprises Ada after a party.





	A Sleigh Ride Together With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmspringrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmspringrain/gifts), [FlamingToads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/gifts).



> A/N: Toad was a darling and showed me her comic sketch (http://flamingtoadart.tumblr.com/image/181556138127) and I just had to fic it. So this is for her and warmspringrain bc it's her birthday. This combines day 6: gifts and day 30: Carriage Ride. Title from: Sleigh Ride by the Ronettes.

Ada let out a contented sigh as she followed Hecate out into the cold night air. The party had been an enjoyable one and the dancing left her feeling light and giddy. Much like the woman next to her. She was thrilled to see the snow still falling and hoped it didn’t make the ride home too wet and cold. She shook her head at herself. It wouldn’t matter if it did. The snow was always fascinating to her.

Ada waved a hand for her broom and was confused when nothing happened. She adjusted her gloves and wondered if she hadn’t accounted for her extra layer. She furrowed her brow and repeated the spell. Still, she came up with nothing. She looked over to Hecate who was staring intently at the street in front of them.

“I can’t seem to summon my broom,” commented Ada.

Hecate took a long moment before she turned to Ada. She looked past Ada’s shoulder as she answered. “That’s because I sent it home.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Why would you--”

A series of loud bells interrupted her statement. She turned to see a large dark sleigh with two black horses and a coachman in a top hat sat on a seat in front of the carriage with the reigns in his hands. There was a large dark red blanket on the seat and bells adorned on the four corners of the carriage.

“You’re late,” snapped Hecate at the driver.

He looked a little startled then nodded. “I’m sorry, Miss, there was a bit of a delay with the last ride.”

Hecate pulled her coat tighter. “Not an excuse.” She extended an arm toward Ada. “Shall we?”

Ada looked from the driver to Hecate then back again. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she nodded and took Hecate’s arm. Hecate extended a hand to help her into the carriage before she gracefully slipped in next to her. She pulled the blanket onto their laps and looked over at Ada.

“Ready?”

Ada nodded and Hecate signaled to the driver. Ada marveled at the snow coming down in small soft flakes around them. There was a warm glow from the street lamps as they passed. Hecate waved her hand and summoned a large thermos. She handed it to Ada who took it in surprise. Ada opened it and was overwhelmed by the delightful combination of vanilla and cinnamon. She took a sip of tea as she continued to look around.  

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” asked Ada as she spotted children running between snow witches in a park.

Hecate nodded. “It is.”

Ada looked over to find Hecate focused on her rather than the sights around them. Hecate’s soft look never failed to make Ada’s cheeks warm and her knees weak. It was a fortunate thing they were sitting as Ada was sure she might faint if they weren't. 

Ada closed her eyes and lifted her face to catch snowflakes on her tongue. When she’d had her fill, she took another sip of tea and sighed contently. She lifted up the thermos toward Hecate and gestured around them. “Hecate, I can’t believe you arranged all of this.”

Hecate ducked her head slightly before she raised it again and looked ahead of them. She answered in a voice so quiet, Ada had to lean closer in order to hear her. “I just thought you might enjoy the snow up close.”

Ada felt her eyes well up and her chest burst with affection for the woman next to her. She closed the thermos and tucked it in beside her. She gently took Hecate’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Hecate Hardbroom.”

Hecate’s mouth quirked up into a small smile as she pulled the blanket up around the both of them. She brought Ada’s hand into her lap, causing Ada to close the remaining distance between them as she placed her temple against Hecate. They stayed that way for a few moments before she heard Hecate’s voice just loud enough above the jingling bells of the carriage.

“I ask myself the same.”

Ada smiled and couldn’t resist teasing Hecate a little. “What I did to deserve you?”

She felt Hecate shake her head against her temple. Ada expected her answer to be sharp and a possible admonishment for the tease. Hecate’s tone was quiet and plaintive though, letting Ada know she wouldn’t tease back but she hadn’t been offended.  

“No, what I did to deserve you.”

Ada turned her head and gave Hecate’s shoulder a small kiss. “Thank you for this, dear.”

Hecate ran her thumb over Ada’s knuckles and wrapped an arm around Ada’s shoulders. “I’m glad you like it.”

Ada snuggled closer as the snow picked up and cast a warming spell over them both. “I adore it.”  
  
  



End file.
